Touch control display devices are able to detect the coordinates of the position on a touchscreen contacted by a finger, stylus, or other objects, and display corresponding information according to the detected coordinates. To realize a touch control function, a current touch control display panel often includes two touch control electrode layers, each of which includes a plurality of touch control electrodes arranged in parallel. The touch control electrodes in one touch control electrode layer intersect the touch control electrodes in the other touch control electrode layer. Capacitors are formed in intersections between the touch control electrodes in the two touch control electrode layers.
When a touch driving signal is applied to each touch control electrode (i.e., touch driving electrode) in one touch control electrode layer and the touchscreen is pressed or tapped by the finger, a capacitance change is introduced, and an electrical current is generated accordingly. Through detecting the electrical current, a touch sensing circuit identifies two perpendicular touch control electrodes where the capacitance changes and, thus, determines the point at which the touch occurs.
In general, an integrated circuit (IC) of the touch control display device sequentially applies touch driving signals to the touch driving electrodes. In an existing touch control display panel, to reduce the number of the output terminals for outputting the touch driving signals by the IC, a touch shift register circuit, which provides touch driving signals in sequence to the touch driving electrodes, is often disposed at the bottom of the touch control display panel. In other words, the IC may input the touch driving signal to the touch shift register circuit through one output terminal. Then the touch shift register circuit sequentially shifts the touch driving signal and output the shifted touch driving signal to the corresponding touch driving electrode.
However, the touch shift register circuit may include a substantially large number of components/elements, which occupy a substantially large space in the display panel and, accordingly, bring challenges to realize a narrow frame of the display panel.
The disclosed touch control display panel and touch control display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.